far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Alvero
The Alvero System, one of the core systems of the Empire is located in Hex #0406in the Acheron Rho sector. Although Alvero is home to two of the Houses Minor of the Imperium, the system itself does not consist of many special features. The two asteroid belts provide some wealth and material through mining but are not overly rich and mining stations are small operations of little importance. Particularly due to the dangers of pirate activity and constant warfare between them. The Platte Deep Space Station was constructed as a meeting point and neutral territory for House Eridanus and House Reticulum to meet; however, over time it had became disused and largely abandoned. More recently, with the reaffirmation of Crimson Accords, there has been a resurgence of activity on the station. Recent rumor hints that a rogue warrior of House Reticulum has taken up residence within this station during its prolonged stage of near abandonment, and has locked himself away with a cadre of fighters. As there has been little activity or threat from this ruler thus far, House Eridanus has refrained from deeper investigations, trusting their neighbors to handle one of their own. The second location is the refueling station Bhor VI. An important trade hub, Bhor VI is way-station for many visitors to the system. An agreement has been made between House Eridanus and House Reticulum over the operation and maintenance of this station. Eridanus, with its vast wealth, provide the station with top-of-the-line goods and service offering some of the best available equipment, for a price; while Reticulum deploys a group of its renowned duelists and fighters to keep the peace and defend the station from any hostile actions. In this way House Reticulum gains discounted access to the services provided by the station and House Eridanus does not have to pay to maintain a defensive force aboard the station. Sector Neighbors To the North and North West of Alvero there are no systems. To the North East is the capital Imperial Prime and industrious House Fornax on the planet Maja. To the South East, the Aliya system and the militant House Aquila on Diomikato. Due South, Tsatsos is the home system to psychic House Serpens in Hroa, and A.C.R.E. worlds of Demnoph and Yakiyah. South East of Alvero the Sig system and its sole planet Andophael are home to The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Planets Aomori The subtropical homeworld of House Reticulum known for its beautiful blue forests. Phio The relatively unremarkable moon orbiting Aomori is occasionally used by House Reticulum crafters for large-scale weapons testing. Orbiting the natural satellite is Cluny 2, a refueling station best known as a way-station for many pilgrims traveling to Andophael. Cobalt A gas giant owned by House Reticulum, it contains the headquarters of the Kaze Korporation. Foros A gas giant and the farthest planet from the sun in its system. Tiber The tropical homeworld of House Eridanus known for its many rivers that drain into purple seas. Asteroid Belts (304) Udzha *'Occupation: '''Pirates hiding out among the rocks *'Situation: 'War between rival rocks (63) Moreux *'Occupation: 'Survivors of a destroyed asteroid base *'Situation: 'Foreign spy ships hide there Deep Space Station Platte Station *'Occupation: 'Eccentric oligarch and minions *'Situation: 'Foreign sabotage attempt Refueling Station Bhor VI *'Occupation: 'Half-crazed hermit caretaker *'Situation: '''Has corrupt customs agents Category:Systems Category:House Eridanus Category:House Reticulum Category:Alvero